


Something About Him

by RaineTensai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slavery, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineTensai/pseuds/RaineTensai
Summary: Katan's dull aristocratic life is about to be turned upside down when he's drawn to a strange slave...





	Something About Him

**Author's Note:**

> *********************************WARNING*********************************
> 
> This chapter contains the brutal murder of a child that some audiences may find disturbing. However, it is a major plot point.
> 
> ****************************************************************************

Katan always hated being dragged to these things. Unfortunately, as a member of high society he had to take part in social events from time to time. His bubbly blonde date chattered mindlessly along at his side, clearly not caring whether or not he listened, acknowledged, or responded to any of her ramblings.

 

He gazed across at the drones of mindless aristocrats like himself. The women in gaggles shopping for ridiculously expensive clothing made mostly by foreign designers whose names were nearly impossible to pronounce. His date immediately gravitated toward a particularly flashy stand of clothing. The men, all dressed in their best suits, were crowding into under-ventilated tents each selling a different type of slave. As always the love slave tent had a line out the door. Katan did not take part in every aspect of the slave trade that many of his peers enjoyed, such as buying slaves to be used in a sexual manner, or those to be used purely for their owners’ entertainment. He did, however, own a few slaves of his own, which he wouldn't trade for all the world as they did their jobs very well. He had been looking for a distraction lately though, so he decided to wander into the tent of his favorite category, and the second most crowded, the multi-purpose slave tent.

 

Only slaves of the highest quality were considered fit for multiple roles. Most of them were highly trustworthy, and usually either very well trained, or incredibly skilled and eager to serve. Occasionally one would get into this category on breeding alone, but that was rare. If slave trading was like horse buying then the only way one would get into this tent on breeding alone would be if both his sire and his dame were champions several years running.

 

As Katan entered the tent, many people, upon recognizing him, parted for him. He was soon in the front row, with an excellent view. As usual hardly anything caught Katan's interest. He did bid once on a Cintelian beauty, having always had a weakness for their lovely darker complexions and distinctive accents, but her price quickly went beyond what he was willing to pay, not that money was of any concern to him in the slightest, but he spent conservatively regardless of his wealth. When at last the show was winding down, and there were but a few slaves left, he rose and began to make his way to the exit, exchanging pleasantries with a few of his fellow aristocrats along the way.

 

He paused when he heard a most peculiar announcement from the stage:

 

"Ladies and gentlemen, please do not leave just yet. The following slaves were sold to a trader just this morning, and as he has had personal matters come up he does not have time to assess them or to price them. He makes no guarantees for these, as some may even be un-trained, or first time slaves. However, he would like to start the bidding at an unheard of low sale price of 50 Loquines per slave!”

 

Instantly the room was loud with the surprised expressions and comments of the buyers.

 

All turned a curious eye to the auction stage as a small group of 8 or 9 slaves was led out. Katan knew instantly that few, if any of these slaves would meet kind fates. The cheaper the price that was paid for a slave, the less the owner valued them; the less the owner valued them, the harsher their punishments and work would be. Katan had seen many a slave killed for no other purpose than to satisfy their owner's bloodlust and frustration. Expensive slaves made such behavior a rarity, but it still happened within the circles he traveled. Circles where wealthy men will not think twice about killing even their most expensive slave in some brutal way if it will boost their respectability or impress others within the circle. With such a low price, many of these slaves, good ones or not, would not last a week in the hands of their cruel masters.

 

His eyes flitted across the stage, quickly sizing up each slave. There was a young bashful girl who looked positively scared to death. A burly brute of a man who looked as though he'd already seen a rough life, a kind looking elderly woman, that was chained to a child. Katan was not naive enough to believe that the elderly woman was the child's mother, but instead knew that this child was most likely frantic, and would remain quiet only if allowed to stay by the woman's side. He had seen this before, and knew that it would be an unpleasant racket when they went to separate the two. There was a beautiful young lady, whom he guessed to be in her twenties. She would not be fortunate enough to be bought as anything but a love slave. Her beauty was her greatest enemy. There were three young male slaves, all average in height and build, that would indeed be good for just about any purpose provided they were well behaved enough, which from their stance, Katan imagined that they were either quite well trained, or excellent actors. But one caught his eye: the last in the line. A strapping young lad, with hair that seemed to change color each way the light hit it. Katan couldn't decide if it was blonde or brown or red. He looked strong and healthy, but a quick glance to his eyes made Katan worry about his mental state. His eyes were empty, expressionless, glazed over, and very odd looking. Katan could not see any color through all the cloudiness in them. Suddenly he realized that the boy was drugged; heavily sedated, most likely to keep him calm. Katan began running through the lists of reasons in his head. Was the boy violent, or crazy? Was he hysteric, or suicidal? None of the options sounded like anything he would want in a slave, even if he was looking for a challenge. Katan felt his heart sink a bit at the realization that it would be incredibly impractical for him to bid on this strange boy. He felt so drawn to him. He had no idea why, no clue what about the boy could be drawing him in so.

 

Katan waited and watched as slave after slave was auctioned off for ridiculously low prices. The timid girl went to a young man whom Katan had known since he was a baby. He was just setting off on his own, and it was painfully obvious that this was his first slave purchase. The burly man was sold to a slave trader who would most likely turn around and triple his money selling him elsewhere. The elderly woman was bought by Crandal, one of the most spoiled young ones in his circle. Katan had much disdain for this particular youth, but all tolerated him for his dear sweet mother's sake. She was the kindest, most generous lady any one would ever meet, and she was unfortunately very ill. Katan assumed from the questions the boy asked before making his purchase that the elderly lady was to serve as a nurse to his mother, probably to be discarded of upon her death. Katan braced himself as Crandal went to claim his prize, knowing that the hysterics from the child would most likely be deafening. When the two were unchained, the child broke into sobs, clinging to the woman's legs. When the auctioneers grabbed hold of his legs and began to pull them apart the child began shrieking and screaming. Katan watched the annoyed expression on Crandal's face, as he was clearly embarrassed by the scene.

 

"I'll take the boy too." he finally announced, handing the auctioneer 50 more pieces.

 

The child began quieting down, still clinging to the woman's legs, when Crandal whipped out a revolver, shooting the boy on the spot. The Crowd gasped, and the woman screamed as the boy fell to the ground writhing and screaming in pain, his blood staining the woman's dress. Katan grit his teeth as Crandal began walking away, intending to allow the boy whom he just purchased to lay there in agony until he bled out. Unable to handle the screaming any longer Katan took out his own pistol and finished the job. The crowd gasped yet again and there was a moment of silence as Katan put his revolver away, before the auctioneer, clearing his throat, began again. The beautiful girl went to Laurent Crow, both a lush and a lecher. The three young men each went for a fair price as 5 different men bid on them until one was finally willing to go higher than the others dared.

 

As they brought the intriguing boy to the front, the auctioneer explained that he was a first time slave, completely untrained, but also untouched. His back was free of whip scars, and his spirit unbroken, hence the sedatives. Katan felt the need to leave the auction tent, knowing that he had no use for the boy and no intentions of purchasing him. He began to weave his way through the eerily silent crowd toward the exit. It seemed no one was willing to bid on this wild card. As he attempted to slip past one particular group of people, one of them, a woman, opened the bid. Katan was horrified to discover who it was. Shannon Lied, was a rarity, in that she was one of the few single, non-aristocratic female slave owners in euphoria. However, she was even more a rarity sexually. The only way she could derive sexual pleasure was from the sexual torture of a man, and the only way she would obtain orgasm was from slitting his throat and feeling his blood spray her face. She was notorious for buying up the cheapest male slaves no matter what they looked like or what their skill level or even their age to keep her sexually satisfied. Katan shuddered at the mere thought of this awful woman torturing the special boy who had so easily caught his attention. He breathed a nearly audible sigh of relief when he heard another bid on the boy. Recognizing the voice but unable to place it he turned to see who had placed the counter bid. The blood drained from his face and he felt woozy as he realized that the bidder was Tobin Crane. Some called him a scientist, but having seen the dungeon that he referred to as a lab, Katan knew that he was simply mad.

 

He specialized in making all sorts of drugs to produce all sorts of results in slaves and prisoners. He had earned himself much attention a few years ago among the media for his creation of a substance that would keep a male love slave erect for a week, weather he orgasmed or not, allowing him to be used repeatedly, and whenever the master so desired, it also made for excellent bragging rights when parading them around at certain types of parties. However, a dark cloud had surrounded his fame when it was discovered that most slaves experienced excruciating pain the entire time this drug was in effect. Of course he was able to quickly come out with a drug that was to be administered at the same time, that kept the slave from displaying any kind of discomfort. The slave would be rendered incapable of saying anything that gave a hint that he was in pain, would be unable to scream, or cry, it didn't take away the cause, just the reaction. He was also famous for a number of other drugs which allowed for extreme torture and punishment of slaves without the fear of killing them. One could keep their slave in agony for as long as they wanted without the fear of the slave dying. Another "ingenious" invention was that of nourishment serum. It gave the slaves’ bodies every nutrient they needed in order to remain healthy and alive, without having to waste food on them. The slaves would still hunger and thirst as though they’d received no food or water, but their bodies would be able to maintain at peak strength and fitness. Katan had no respect for the man, not only because of his cruel creations, but because they also had a personal issue that went all the way back to their college years. Katan knew that Tobin wished to purchase the boy as a test subjected, and that he would be subjected to all sorts of horrors before there would be one that would finally kill him, and by then, death, no matter how horrible, would be a welcomed mercy.

 

Katan was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of Shannon upping her bid to 70, only to have Tobin counter with 80. Suddenly, something within Katan snapped. He couldn't allow such a horrible fate to befall the unusual boy.

 

"150" The words had left his mouth before he realized what was happening.

 

Shannon took on a shocked face but fell silent, unwilling and unable to match that bid let alone counter it. Tobin shot a glare at Katan. It was obvious that the boy meant nothing to Tobin, but that he simply wanted to take a shot at his enemy.

 

"180" he countered snidely.

"210"

"250."

"300."

 

This exchange went on for quite some time until Katan, certain he'd had enough of the nonsense, shouted:

 

"10,000!"

 

The look of disbelief on Tobin's face was worth every Loquine, as he quietly backed down, unable to counter. Katan's only reply was his smug smile as he strode to the front to collect his pricey prize.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Criticism? Wanna bribe me with cookies? I love comments! Please leave me some ^^


End file.
